


Второй раз

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mick Rory Is A Good Bro, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Protective Mick Rory, Team as Family, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Мик помогает Хартли стать преступником, но случайно налаживает заодно и его личную жизнь.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Mick Rory, Hartley Rathaway/David Singh
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Второй раз

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ОЧЕНЬ ебал канон, поэтому Мик и Хартли немного комиксные, немного сериальные, а Дэвид Сингх почему-то ещё обычный детектив, а не директор и не капитан, а ещё он комиксный, а не сериальный, потому что автор так шипперит.

— Сиськи, — уверенно заявил Мик. — Перво-наперво мы должны убедиться, что у них есть сиськи.  
— Мы идём грабить или глазеть на чужую грудь? — уточнил Хартли. — Если второе, то мне больше нравятся члены.  
— У кого есть бабки, тот увеличивает то, где комплексует, — поучающе произнёс Мик, поднимая указательный палец вверх. Точнее, вверх и чуть в сторону, потому что для Мика шла уже вторая бутылка.  
Хартли покосился на здоровенную пушку Мика и промолчал.  
— Тем более, для всяких жёнушек миллионеров это выгодное вложение, — продолжил Рори. — И они их в декольте едва запихивают, а парням же в штаны ты при всех лезть не будешь? Или ты такой «Это ограбление, суки, снимайте штаны и у кого хуй больше, тот и отдаёт бабло первым!», да?  
— Тогда уж не «суки», а «ублюдки», раз с хуем, — поправил Хартли. — И это будет как минимум оригинально. Копы будут ржать первые несколько минут, что обеспечит отход без проблем.  
Мик фыркнул.  
— Охуительный план. Не боишься засмотреться на какого-нибудь смазливого членообладателя?  
Хартли всерьёз задумался. Было бы весьма иронично найти себе парня таким внезапным способом.  
— Тогда кроме кошелька возьму у него и номер телефона, — решил он. — А откажется — значит, он меня недостоин.  
Мик одобряюще кивнул.  
— Главное: лишь бы не супергерои. Посмотри на Снарта, совсем размяк в последнее время. Недавно перенёс ограбление из-за детской экскурсии, ты только прикинь!..  
Хартли согласно кивнул. Герои с их фальшивенькой моралью ему никогда не нравились. Безалаберные задницы в обтягивающем спандексе или чём-то там ещё были смазливенькими, но абсолютными козлами.  
А козлов в жизни Хартли и так хватало.

В жизни детектива Дэвида Сингха козлов тоже хватало. И, к сожалению, только часть из этих козлов можно было ткнуть мордой в стену и арестовать. Некоторые козлы с ним даже работали и носили значок, и таких Сингх ненавидел особенно. Правда, были козлы без значка — тот же Флэш, который бесил Дэвида полным игнорированием закона и уходом от ответственности за это.  
Поэтому, когда поступил вызов об очередном ограблении Негодяев, Сингх рванулся туда с отрядом, надеясь успеть пораньше краснозадого спидстера. И ведь успел!  
На свою, правда, голову.  
Жизнь определённо не готовила Сингха к тому, чтобы он и его группа захвата под прицелом огненной пушки и звуковых перчаток слушали, как Рори успокаивает напарника.  
— Не так уж и плохо получилось для второго раза, — бубнил Мик, хлопая свободной рукой Крысолова по плечу. Пушка в занятой руке не дёрнулась ни на миллиметр. — Этот парень просто говнюк и тебя недостоин, Пайп.  
Тот не выглядел так, будто его надо успокаивать, скорее, будто кто-то неловко при нём пошутил.  
— Я уже в третий раз на ограблении, — напомнил он, — а не второй.  
— Со Снартом не считается, с ним это всегда слишком просто.  
— А со мной?  
— С тобой весело, — заявил Мик. — С ним тоже, но Снарт не спрашивает телефончик симпатичных парней во время дела.  
— Ему-то, небось, дали бы, — буркнул Хартли, впервые внимательно оглядывая пойманных копов. Заложники уже были заперты в соседнем помещении, самое ценное — уложено в рюкзак и большую хозяйственную сумку с нарисованными улыбающимися овощами, сейчас висящую на плече Мика. Можно было уходить, убедившись, что копы не последуют за ними.  
И тут Хартли чуть задержал взгляд на Сингхе. На пару секунд, но тот это заметил, хмуро уставившись в ответ.  
Птички и бабочки вокруг не запорхали, солнышко не засияло и романтичная музыка не заиграла, но что-то такое Хартли определённо почувствовал. В следующую же секунду вокруг них всё озарилось вспышкой — и появился Флэш.  
— Негодяйствуем, Негодяи?  
— Пошёл ты нахуй! — завопил Хартли и направил мощную звуковую волну в сторону сраного супергероя, слыша одновременно «Сука!» со стороны того самого копа, на которого только что пялился.  
Отлично. Кажется, они уже хоть в чём-то нашли согласие.  
Хартли посмотрел на Мика, и тот понял его мгновенно, принявшись обстреливать Флэша потоками огня. Хартли же в пару шагов оказался поближе к Сингху.  
— Дай свой номер телефона, а?..

Потом Мик сказал, что дело было в том, что на копе были штаны. Вот без штанов тот бы точно не отказал, а так... Это хотя бы не слышал Флэш, а то незамедлительно бы принялся шутить. Будто из-за того, что он встречался с Капитаном Холодом, у него резко появилось чувство юмора, ага, как же!..  
Крысолов ходил и огрызался на всех ещё пару дней, но вскоре поостыл. Взгрустнул, полистал в Тиндере страницы случайных незнакомцев, за всем этим его застал Снарт, который отобрал телефон и вручил чёрную коробку с маленькой серой подписью из ближайшего секс-шопа.  
Похоже, отсутствие чувства юмора передавалось половым путём, поэтому на Лена Хартли тоже нашипел, но коробку сохранил. Хорошей техникой не разбрасываются. Особенно полезной хорошей техникой.  
А потом Мик потащил его грабить какую-то выставку кубистов — Хартли терпеть не мог современное искусство, поэтому был даже за, — чтобы расшевелить, и почему-то туда припёрся тот же коп.  
Судя по довольной роже Рори, совпадение было не случайным.

Дэвид Сингх уж точно не рассчитывал натолкнуться на двух Негодяев, он, чёрт возьми, просто пришёл посмотреть, даже не будучи на службе! Но выхватить пистолет, прежде чем его выбили у него из рук, успел.  
— Скажи ему снять штаны, — подсказал Рори своему напарнику. — В этот раз сработает.  
Хартли закатил глаза, затем наклонился к обезоруженному Дэвиду и вполне вежливо заявил:  
— Я, конечно, извиняюсь за неуклюжую попытку нас свести после того, как ты мне отказал, но... Ты точно не передумал?  
В этот момент Сигнх охуел ровно настолько, чтобы задуматься над этим предложением, а не послать нахуй, как сделал в предыдущий раз.  
— То есть тебя не напрягает, что я буду пытаться тебя посадить? — уточнил он.  
Хартли пожал плечами, затем улыбнулся ехидно:  
— Я найду, чем тебя занять. И знаю игры с наручниками получше, чем традиционный арест.  
Сингх возмущённо посмотрел на него, собираясь высказать обнаглевшему засранцу всё о его непомерной самоуверенности, а потом заметил, как выразительно Рори позади Крысолова целится своей огнепушкой куда-то в район паха Дэвида.  
— Только одно свидание, и, если оно мне не понравится, я тебя арестую, — буркнул он. Не уточняя, что будет в случае, если понравится.  
Впрочем, Хартли и такой шаг оценил.  
— Завтра в «Святых и Грешниках», — заявил он. — В восемь.  
— В девять, — поправил Дэвид. — У меня смена завтра.  
— В девять, — согласился Хартли. — Я угощаю выпивкой, если придёшь один.  
И он отошёл в сторону, собираясь сматываться: прихода остальных копов дожидаться не хотелось. К Сингху наклонился Мик и прохрипел угрожающе:  
— Придёшь не один — я тебе и всем незваным визитёрам жопу спалю вместе с тем, что спереди, ясно?  
Сингху было ясно, что он влип по полной программе.

Дэвид всё-таки пришёл, и даже без сопровождения, усевшись неловко за столик напротив Хартли. Тот поставил перед ним стакан с виски и предупредил:  
— Я принуждением и прочим дерьмом заниматься не собираюсь. Если решишь свалить — Мик тебя искать не будет.  
— А ты? — прищурился Дэвид.  
— А я буду, но не смертельно, — пообещал Хартли ласковым тоном. — И только если не попрощаешься.  
В его голосе явно была угроза, и Дэвиду это почему-то понравилось.  
— Что мне мешает сейчас выпить виски, встать, сказать «прощай» и свалить? — поинтересовался он, пробуя алкоголь. Хороший, зараза. Крысолов, похоже, на свиданиях не скупился.  
— То, что если свидание удастся, то поедем ко мне, я наконец-то стащу с тебя эту дебильную рубашку, завалю на кровать, зацелую, раздену окончательно и дам себя трахнуть. Ну или отсосу, зависит от того, насколько я буду пьян и насколько мне понравится свидание.  
Дэвид подавился под невинным взглядом Крысолова. Окей. Так просто взять и уйти уже не получалось.

Хартли ликовал. В любом случае, это свидание не закончится ничем ужасным, и это было уже хорошо. Даже отлично. Дэвид вскоре расслабился, видимо, смирившись, начал шутить, рассказывать про работу, и... Спасибо злоебучему Флэшу, который стал темой для разговоров. Хартли было что порассказывать про краснозадого героя, а Сингх слушал с интересом, ржал и фыркал иногда, явно запоминая. Хартли следил за тем, чтобы не дать наводку на настоящую личность Флэша и на отношения с Холодом, но в остальном же на острые замечания не скупился.  
Копу тоже было что порассказать, и, как оказалось, про кое-каких общих знакомых. Мик, например, никогда не рассказывал Хартли, как прошло первое совместное ограбление у них со Снартом, а вот Сингх эти дела читал, и кое-какие детали заставили Хартли совершенно неэлегантно ржать в голос.  
Дотащив Сингха до дома, из которого было заблаговременно велено выметаться остальным Негодяям, Хартли затянул того в коридор и, прижав к стене, жадно поцеловал.  
Затем вдруг оказалось, что целуются они уже полураздетые и на кровати, а энтузиазм Дэвида вполне ощутимо упирался Хартли в бедро. Хартли если и возражал, то лишь против дальнейшего промедления: сейчас ему, как одуревшему подростку, хотелось быстро, много и сразу, и Дэвид был совершенно не против, позволяя Хартли задавать темп развития событий. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Хартли, Сингх с каким-то удивлением их перебирал, а затем выдохнул:  
— Мягкие.  
— Подсказать шампунь? — хмыкнул Хартли, куснув того за ухо и заваливая на кровать. Затем поцеловал, поглаживая ладонями тело Дэвида, чувствуя все неровности шрамов и натруженных мышц, ведя рукой ниже, к паху.  
Как, всё-таки, хорошо, что Мик не уломал Хартли велеть Дэвиду при первой встрече стащить штаны: со стояком улепётывать от полиции такое себе. А сейчас Хартли мог позволить себе обвести его член пальцами, с восторгом слушая и чувствуя телом, как Дэвид реагирует, как выдыхает рвано сквозь сжатые зубы. Мог наклониться и обдать горячим дыханием чувствительную головку, поддразнивающе коснуться подушечкой пальца, размазывая выступившую смазку, а затем слизнуть её коротким движением. Дэвид глухо застонал, выгибаясь и вцепляясь в плечо и в волосы Хартли, и тот отзывчиво продолжил, обхватывая член губами и вбирая, лаская языком сильными, резкими движениями.  
Своё обещание он выполнил, а затем Дэвид подрочил ему, и, блядь, за последние несколько месяцев это была самая охренительная ночь для Хартли.  
Даже несмотря на то, что рано утром припёрся Снарт, к счастью, без своего сверхскоростного парня, и велел освобождать кровать. И бельё в стирку кинуть.

После первого свидания было второе, затем — третье, после этого — четвёртое, пятое, десятое; а затем Крысолов пришёл к Снарту и они долго кое о чём беседовали.  
После чего Хартли Рэтевэй сдался полиции и получил в амнистию за содействие при выдаче копам опасной шайки контрабандистов-работорговцев. Лен избавился от ублюдочных конкурентов, Флэш был благодарен своему «благородному разбойнику» — Мик, блядь, слышал, насколько тот был благодарен, не помогали ни беруши, ни вопли и стук в стену. Хартли хотя бы честно съехал, и его ночные «геройства» не мешали Мику спать.  
По крайней мере, пока Мик случайно не вызнал от одной крысы в человеческом обличье, что за Рэтевэем охотятся кореша посаженной по его наводке банды, и не рванулся срочно предупредить. По телефону Хартли не отвечал, и Мик сделал самое логичное: вломился в его квартиру — адрес Пайп на всякий случай оставил.  
И уже наверняка жалел.  
— Я теперь, блядь, точно спокойно спать не буду, — буркнул Мик, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
К чести Хартли, тот не орал, а заворачивался в одеяло, пока его детектив с приглушенными матами надевал трусы. Однако картинка с тем, как Сингх трахает почти-бывшего преступника, обхватив за бёдра и приговаривая что-то про «жадную сучку», отпечаталась в голове Мика надолго. Не то чтобы он этого хотел.  
За предупреждение Крысолов поблагодарил, его дружок-коп тоже изобразил что-то, похожее на благодарность, а затем буркнул:  
— И спасибо за «второй» раз.  
Рори допёр, что Сингх пытается сказать спасибо за попытку свести их с Хартли, и гордо хмыкнул.  
Его самого не особо ебало, с кем ебаться, а при наличии налички в приличном количестве с поиском грудастых дамочек проблем не было. Но вот чужую хандру, особенно если хандривший был ему очень даже не чужим, Мик ненавидел и считал необходимым искоренять всеми доступными способами.  
И, несмотря на то, что опасности, подстерегающие сменившего сторону Хартли, были довольно реальными, Мик был за него спокоен.  
Больно уж довольная у Хартли была рожа.  
Того стоило.


End file.
